Fonds-Baptiste
Fonds-Baptiste is the second communal section of Arcahaie, Haiti. About Prior the territorial reorganization, Fonds-Baptiste was originally the 7th section of the commune of Arcahaie. The Montrouis River takes its source at the Trou-Archin, at the foothills of Fond-Baptiste's fertile mountains. The mountains of Fonds-Baptiste are very productive. History The rural section of Fonds-Baptiste, municipality of Arcahaie is noted for Coteaux-Guilhoux Road and habitation of the same name. The horsemen of Destrade, who had succeeded in escaping the French General Pageot by this road, were able to reach the Dessources habitation, in September 1802, starting from the Bartholomew habitation. • In September 1802, a few horsemen who had been left behind on the Bartholomew habitation by Destratde the gang leader, were taken prisoner by the French general Pageot, and those of them who were able to escape were crossing the Pouilly, Bon Repos and Massac Habitations. and reached Dessources, whence Destrade went to attack Pageot. • In August 1802, General Charles Bélair turned the farmers of Fonds-Baptiste against the French. The general Lavalette came from Port-Républican to l'Archaie and marched against him, but he soon had to turn back and return to l'Archaie • After the execution of Charles Bélair in Okap, General Rochambeau ordered General Pageot to march against the rebels who had appointed themselves as chief one of their own named Destrade, a laborer of a rare fearlessness. Pageot landed at Archaie and infiltrated the mountains of Fonds-Baptiste with 1,200 men of National Guards and European troops. He reached Fonds-Baptiste which he found abandoned. The natives were ambushed at Bois Neuf from Delpeche (Grand Place). Larose, after Destrade, the leader of the insurgents of the Arcahaie Heights, seized Fonds-Baptiste for the French. • On March 30, 1869, the commander of the commune of Arcahaie marched against the Cacos of Saint-Marc, camped on the Jora habitation, at Fonds-Baptiste, and drove them away. • On January 8, 1889, the troops of the legitimate president, marching against the northerners of Saint-Marc, lifted Fonds-Baptiste after taking the Couyau camp, and stopping in front of the formidable position of the Jeanton Gorge, only to fall into the power of the enemy. Locations |} Williamson WILLIAMSON. - Military and residential post located in the rural section of Vases, commune of Areahaie, on the Saint Marc road, at the seaside. Rural school and chaplet. The hamlet was fortified by the English in 1795. It is charming. From Williamson to Saint-Marc we cross a wood of six leagues by a rocky road bordered by bayahondes before reaching Montrouis. The inhabitants of Williamson are industrious and make good seafarers: they are almost all owners of canoes and barges that they drive themselves to all the points of the country oft they will sell their products: coffee, cattle, syrup, tafia, and palmettos. Etymology Williamson's name comes from that of the English General Adam Williamson, former governor of Jamaica, who came to Port-au-Prince in May 1795 with the title of Governor-General and Commander-in-Chief of the possessions of his British Majesty at Santo Domingo: he had succeeded the Brigadier- General Horneck. The men of color, arrested during the civil war of Toussaint and Rigaud in 1799, in Mirebalais, Verrettes and in the neighborhood of l'Artibonite, were reunited at Fort Williamson, the extremity of the plain of Vases, were immolated. During the insurrection of the northerners in 1888-89, the government of General F. Legitime, his post at Williamson, and the rebels established theirs at Montrouis. • On 8th of January, 1889, the government troops marched from Williamson, by the road of Leroux, to Fort Guibert, occupied by the rebels, and took up a fight: an hour was engaged at Catrefour Robert. In the first days of July, 1889, the Legitimists were repulsed. the Northerners of Williamson's post at that time, Arcahaie was evacuated by Dardignac's forces, who were directed on Saltrou as soon as they reached Port-au-Prince. one of the five cacicats or royales indfeng during the discovery of Haiti. He had his capital in the Plain of Cul de Sac, a place known as the Vieux Bourg. • The cacique Behechio was the sovereign, Queen Anacaoria of this kingdom was, scour de Behechio to which she had succeeded and widow of the cacique Caonabo of vfleoerrz. Mae-nana AP. Category:Communal Sections Category:Arcahaie Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti